This invention relates generally to the stopping of bleeding from blood vessels through openings in the vessel wall and more particularly through surgically produced punctures for different medical procedures.
Certain medical procedures require the percutaneous puncturing of a blood vessel to gain access to the interior of the vascular system of the patient for the procedure to be conducted. Procedures that commonly require such an percutaneous punctures are balloon angioplasty procedures, arteriography, venography, angiography and other diagnostic procedures that use blood vessel catheterization. Typically the percutaneous opening or puncture is made into a relatively large blood vessel such as a femoral artery. One of the difficulties in these procedures, however, is reclosure of the opening in the blood vessel wall after the procedure. In the past, manual pressure and/or mechanical clamping pressure have been used to physically hold the opening closed until a blood clot formed with sufficient strength to keep the opening blocked until healing takes place. More recently, several techniques have been used to insert a collagen plug in the tissue access passage to the blood vessel that promotes the formation of a coagulum at the vessel wall opening.
One such prior art technique simply inserts the collagen plug into the access passage in the tissue to the vessel wall puncture. The difficulty with this procedure is that there is no practical way to positively limit the protrusion of the collagen into the interior of the blood vessel. This sometimes results in the collagen being inserted or subsequently expanding through the blood vessel wall opening into the vessel lumen and causing a blood clot to form in the interior of the blood vessel. This is undesirable because the clot and/or the protruding collagen can dislodge and move along the blood vessel to cause an embolus. Also, the clot formed at the interior end of the puncture site can serve to undesirably restrict the blood flow past the site (i.e. thrombosis).
Another technique is to insert a sealing plug through the opening in the blood vessel wall with a first orientation and then turned to an orientation such that it will not pass back out through the opening. The sealing plug is manipulated by a lanyard which extends back out through the tissue access passage exteriorly of the patient's body to be manually held. The collagen plug is then passed down over the lanyard while the sealing plug is manually held in the blood vessel wall opening. Enough seepage of blood around the sealing plug is present to form the clot at the blood vessel wall opening. The sealing plug is left in position in the blood vessel wall and is made out of a material which is absorbable by the body over a several weeks or months period. The problem with this technique is that the sealing plug may break loose before it is absorbed by the body and cause a blockage of the blood flow through the blood vessel. The sealing plug may be a nidus for a blood clot to form and subsequently dislodge resulting in embolization. Another potential problem in leaving a device inside the vessel wall is that the device, like any foreign body, may erode the wall of the vessel or promote extensive intravascular scaring both of which potentially will disrupt vessel architecture.